Janet van Dyne
|gender = Female |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = Ant-Man Ant-Man and the Wasp |actor = Michelle Pfeiffer Hayley Lovitt (young) |status = Deceased (Disintegrated by Thanos)|DOD = 2018}} Janet van Dyne was the wife of Hank Pym and the mother of Hope van Dyne. She operated as the superhero Wasp in S.H.I.E.L.D. until she sacrificed herself to save the lives of millions, becoming lost to the Quantum Realm. Biography Early Life Having a Family and Hope.]] Janet van Dyne married Hank Pym, a scientist who developed a way to shrink a human to the size of an ant and maintain their strength. He also discovered a way to communicate with ants. Together they had a daughter named Hope. Ant-Man and the Wasp Janet van Dyne convinced her husband Hank Pym to let her join his missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. With her own shrinking suit, she became known as the Wasp alongside Hank as the Ant-Man. Lost to the Quantum Realm The duo undertook many S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, until a mission in 1987 to disarm a Soviet en-route to the United States. In order to stop the missile, Janet disabled her regulator to shrink small enough to enter the missile and though the mission was successful, Janet was lost to the Quantum Realm. To protect their daughter, Hope, from the horrifying truth, Hank told her that Janet had died in a plane crash, and he himself from Hope to study the Quantum Realm in hopes of retrieving Janet. He finally told her the truth in 2015. ]] Seeing that Scott Lang survived and returned from the Quantum Realm after a showdown with Darren Cross, Pym wondered if his wife was still alive as well.Ant-Man Escape from the Quantum Realm To be added Personality From Hank Pym's account about her, Janet was a selfless person who would not hesitate to give her life to save millions, shown when she used her regulator to shrink between the molecules to disable a Soviet missile becoming trapped in the Quantum Realm as a result. Hank was very much in love with her and was extremely distraught at her apparent death to the point of becoming distant towards Hope and studying the Quantum Realm relentlessly for years. Powers and Abilities Powers Wasp Suit *'Size Manipulation': Similar to Ant-Man, van Dyne was able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles. Her strength and durability were also increased, allowing her superhuman strength and durability. *'Flight': By utilizing four artificial insect-like wings, van Dyne could fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility with ease. *'Superhuman Strength': When decreased in size, van Dyne possessed superhuman strength. Equipment *'Wasp Suit': An advanced Pym Particle-based suit, similar to the Ant-Man Suit. The first suit was created by her and Hank Pym for any super heroics. Relationships Family *Hank Pym - Husband *Hope van Dyne/Wasp - Daughter Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Employers *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Ava Starr/Ghost Enemies * Thanos - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Janet van Dyne was the original incarnation of Wasp and a founding member of the Avengers, actually giving this name to the team. *During the scene where Scott Lang is shrinking into the Quantum Realm, a silhouette of what looks like Janet van Dyne’s Wasp suit can be seen. In an interview with Collider, director Peyton Reed stated that it was possible to see something or someone during that scene.Ant-Man Easter Eggs: Director Peyton Reed Reveals Where to Find Them Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon intended to use Wasp in The Avengers as one of the female leads when Scarlett Johansson's involvement was still unconfirmed. However, plans to use both Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne were ultimately scrapped.Joss Whedon Says His Avengers Script Originally Included The Wasp *Before Michelle Pfeiffer was casted as Janet van Dyne, was considered for the role. *Renae Moneymaker was a stunt double for Michelle Pfeiffer in the role of Janet van Dyne. *Melinda Russell was a stand-in for Michelle Pfeiffer in the role of Janet van Dyne. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos